Of Gaara and Hinata
by Tsuzuku
Summary: Some of the Konoha ninja travel to Suna to help out. GaaHina. One shot. Rated M for some language and smut. Please review!


**Author's Note: This is kind of a "crack" pairing for me. GaaHina. I got the inspiration for this story from the two pictures listed at the end (the links are too long to post at the beginning I think). I hope you enjoy! Please review! I always appreciate it =)**

**I do NOT own Naruto or any of its characters *sad face***

…

…

…...

Suna could be a terrible wasteland. Nothing but desert as far as the eye could see. The sun mercilessly beat down on anyone stupid enough to go wandering across the sand and, if they were unprepared, had no qualms about taking the very breath of that being.

But Gaara loved it all the same.

As he strolled down the sand dusted road with his beloved siblings, he took in the sight of his home. Since it was only morning still, people lined the streets. Some sold wares from blankets spread on the ground. Some were just passing through. But most everyone was smiling.

And everyone waved or bowed to him.

Though he had had an icy freeze in his heart for over half of his young life, the youngest Kage now had a radiating warmth that had nothing to do with the blazing desert light. When he was younger, he had a desperately evil being inside of him. Hate. Gaara had let hate flow through him like his very blood and, in result, had shut out anyone from becoming close to him.

Now, as he passed through his village, he felt the love and respect of his siblings and his fellow Suma residents. They were isolated here in this desert oasis, but they were a large family.

"They'll be here any second, Gaara," The deep throat of Kankuro resounded in his ear, "We should hurry it up,"

Without a sound Gaara quickened his pace, Kankuro and Temari following suite.

When the giant stone door of the Kazekage's mansion was pushed open wide, the Konoha ninja were presented in his sight. Sakura stood by a chair, Hinata sat twirling her fingers, Kiba slowly paced the floor and their jounin escort, Shikamaru, leaned against the wall in the most casual manner. But when the great creaking then slamming of the door boomed through the walls, the group jumped up and were standing in a uniform row in front of him.

"Its okay everyone. There's no need to be jumpy," Gaara smiled, "Its good to see all of you,"

Temari shot a few sly comments the way of Shikamaru and he bounced back just as well. Kiba and Sakura gravitated towards Kankuro, Kiba teasing Kankuro's puppet technique and Sakura sneaking a few doe-eyed glances. That left Gaara and Hinata.

She seemed quiet and skittish as usual, but Gaara was a very patient person… at least now that he had fought his demons. He went to her, ignoring the ruckus in the room and greeted her, "Hello, Hinata,"

"Oh, um…" She blushed, looking away.

But the moment was cut short by the bickering of his brother and the Dog Boy.

"Dolls? Did I hear you right? DOLLS?"

Some punches were thrown but they were quickly separated by four Suna guards.

"Kankuro, you mustn't fight with guests," He scolded his brother, "Now everyone, you were sent here to help with the reconstruction of a few buildings that were destroyed in a sand storm," Gaara addressed the room full of Konoha nin, "We've got too many nin that have been deployed on missions. We just weren't expecting a storm this time of year," He smiled warmly to the small crowd, briefly noticing how Hinata's black locks capture the sun's light. The light of his home… "It shouldn't take too long if we work together,"

The people were split into groups then sent to different sections of town. Gaara didn't hesitate to go out with them, much to the dismay of the council leaders. He didn't believe in sitting back while ordering others around. He had always dreamed of being a part of something and now that he led a village, he wouldn't turn from his dream now.

He, Temari, and Hinata were assigned to a home just a few blocks from the mansion. The roof had been torn off, the front wall was in shambles and the porch was teetering on one post. The three sighed consecutively when they saw the mess, but continued on with hope of restoration.

Temari went around to enter through the back and Gaara was just about to follow her when he witnessed from the corner of his eye Hinata beginning to climb the front stairs. The porch wobbled from the pressure and, as if in slow motion, he saw her body sway to the side. Gaara rushed under the porch where she would fall, held out his covered arms, and…

Hinata dropped right in his arms as if she were made to fit there.

Purplish eyes gazed back at Gaara's green ones. The way her hair draped across her chest and over his arms was poetic. The shine of her lips made him want to touch them with his own. The delicate shape of her body was intriguing. But the most torturing part was the silence.

Gaara had learned from years of experience that more could be done in silence than with a thousand words. If one would only listen, they would find greater understanding than all the books in a library. Hinata must understand this. The understanding shone through her pupil-less eyes.

"Umm…"

"Oh," At the realization that he had been clutching this woman for far too long and gazing into her eyes, Gaara placed Hinata back on her feet, "Sorry,"

They went round to the back of the destroyed home and found Temari already tearing down bashed remnants of a wall, "'Bout time," She grumbled while stripping wood from a wall stud, "I figured I was gonna have to do this all myself,"

The day passed quickly, the trio stripping walls and replacing them, replacing the torn roof, and finally re-securing the unsteady porch. It was dangerously close to dark when they arrived back at the mansion, a lavish meal set out for them and the rest of the workers of the day.

Everyone ate like they had been starved for two weeks. Then dessert was brought out and that was gobbled up as well. The dining room was filled with chatter, insults, and flirts, but Gaara kept to himself and decided that he would rather observe. He would join in a few chuckles at a funny joke or tease and would add a few words to theories of war, but other than this he kept quiet. Every so often he would look in Hinata's direction to find her quickly turn her head away and blush.

When the meal was finished and everyone reclined in their chairs clutching their full stomachs, they retreated to their separate rooms. Thanks to Gaara, Suna's budgets were finally in order and every guest could afford to have their own room. He had discovered that one of the priciest problems with his father's budget had been the elaborate and lavish housing he kept for himself. That was quickly done away with when Gaara became Kazekage. He wanted a home, not a palace.

As he lay in bed, nestled under the covers in the dark, he couldn't get one thing out of his head: Hinata Hyuga. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair and brush his lips against her's. What harm could be done if they were both consenting adults?

He had to try and shake this from his mind.

But half an hour later, he was still daydreaming of her and he tossed the blankets from himself and rose to meet the door. The trip down the halls was quick in the darkness. It was a good thing he knew exactly where he was going.

A brief knock on her door started it all.

A sleepy eyed Hinata, clothed in simple blue pajamas, opened the door. Her eyes grew wide, "Oh, u-um… Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara gently pushed her back into her room and closed the door, "Its Gaara… only Gaara," Her form was even more spectacular in person. His daydreams did her no justice, "I needed to ask you something…"

She looked understandably confused, "A-at this… time of night…?"

He moved to her to cup her face in his hands, "I watched you all day, Hinata. I've seen the way to look at me,"

She swallowed hard, her eyebrows creasing in worry.

"I've looked at you, too,"

The surprise in her face grew even more. He rubbed his thumbs on her flushed cheeks, reveling in the softness of her skin, "I'll only ask you once…"

Her heart thumped in anticipation of his request.

"Spend this night with me,"

Hinata's mouth nearly dropped to the floor. Of course she knew what he was asking, but before she could reply he finished, "I know nothing could come of this, but I've seen the loneliness in your eyes. I want to give you what you need. I was there… before," His expression softened, "I know what its like. I want to… love you. Even if I can only love you for a night,"

Her soft, rapid breaths were the only sound in the still room. He waited patiently for her answer, silently willing a 'yes'.

Then he got his answer.

Nervously she stood on her toes and leaned towards Gaara, their faces inching closer. It was torture, but he wanted _her_ to make the choice. It would mean nothing if she didn't come to him.

Their lips touched in the softest kiss. Like before, his daydreaming had done her no justice. Her lips were soft and wet and warm – much better than his dreaming had been. He wrapped his arms around her waist and her hips and stomach felt more real than his own body.

He tilted her head with the motion of his and licked her lips teasingly as they kissed. She got the hint and opened herself for him, accepting him into her mouth. Gaara took her invitation and delved his tongue into her mouth, her velvety tongue gliding along his as he explored her. He ran his fingers through her mile-long hair, as he had dreamed, and it was softer than he had imagined. Her hair smelled of vanilla shampoo and it wafted to his nose every time he stroked.

As they kissed, Gaara's hands explored her body, coming to meet the curve of her hips then her breasts. She gasped at the contact and he pulled her pajama top off of her. Hinata stood in slight embarrassment of herself topless, but Gaara gave her no time for shame. His mouth came to meet her's again and while one hand rested on the small of her back, the other curved to her breast. He cupped it, massaging the mound as she moaned against his tongue. His thumb found the areola and smoothed it in circular motions until it came to the nipple. When he reached it, he pinched it gently. Hinata gasped against his mouth, his tongue still working a frenzy.

After a moment, he had a naughty thought and pushed Hinata with his body until she was against the wall. She pulled back to look at him in surprise.

"Trust me," He purred.

She reached up to his face, but to his surprise she placed her fingertips against his "love" tattoo. He froze at the contact, unsure of what she was thinking. But she only smiled and replied, "Okay…"

He dove back into her again, this time with confidence and force. He bent quickly to remove her pajama pants, revealing white cotton underwear. As one of his hands grasped her butt, the other dipped low until it reached fabric. His fingertips skimmed the line of her panties, smoothing over her sensitive skin, until her started to slide his fingers in one at a time.

Her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest, but feeling his warm body and his wet tongue only made her desire grow. He gave her a confidence she had never felt before. She was letting everything go. At least for tonight.

Between her legs was growing hotter and wetter and she ached for something she wasn't sure of. Gaara's fingers felt cool against her burning core as they stroked her clit. Soon, she couldn't even concentrate enough to focus on kissing him so he dipped into her neck and started a series of licking and biting that drove her mad.

His fingers stroked her wet lips, teasing her with penetration, "You're soaked, Hinata," He growled into the crook of her neck.

She moaned in response, lost in his touch.

Gaara let his thumb, soaked with her juices, twirl circles around her clit while two other fingers continued to tease. But the teasing wouldn't last long. To her surprise, the two fingers went from circling her opening to sliding carefully inside her. She leaned her head back in satisfaction, but the need in her continued to grow.

They leaned against the wall as he finger fucked her and kissed and nipped at her neck. The sucking, juicy noise of her and panting breaths filled the room's silence.

"God, I want to taste you," He murmured against her chest, "Can I?"

She had to take a moment to find her voice, not that she ever really kept up with it anyway. She couldn't comprehend what he wanted, but she agreed despite the fact. Anything he wanted couldn't be bad, could it?

When Gaara retreated for a moment, brief panic set in. She couldn't understand why he would leave at a time like this, but it soon became clear as he kneeled in front of her. His eyes didn't break with her's for a second while he carefully peeled her panties off of her.

When they were successfully removed, he brought his arms around her thighs to cup her butt… and moved it.

Before she could catch a breath, his tongue was on her, tasting her, teasing her. His tongue mimicking what his fingers had done earlier, but this time it felt much, much better. The rough wetness of his tongue against her sent her to new and high places. Then it moved to her opening, swirling around and licking like she was a bowl of ice cream he couldn't resist.

His tongue entered her.

He raised her up until she wasn't standing of her own accord, but rather he was lifting her up and supporting her on his own. This left her free to revel in the feeling he was giving her. His tongue moved in and out, growing faster and faster until she couldn't stand it. Finally it moved back to her clit as he brought two fingers up again. Gaara finger fucked her as his tongue went wild on her sweet spot. She saw the dimness of her lamp go darker and her body felt lighter. The soft _smack, smack, smack_ of her juices filled her ears. She felt a tingle go from her floating toes all the way to the root of her hair.

And then she released.

Everything went dark momentarily as she came, feeling pressure being lifted off of her. It was amazing.

When her vision came back to her, Hinata saw Gaara standing before her, removing the last bit of clothing her had. She ran her hands along his pecs, stroking over harden muscle normally covered by layers of clothes. Then they trailed to his back. It was just as muscular, but she could feel the raised bumps of past scars. She felt closer to him then than she ever had in her life.

Gaara wiped his glistening mouth with the back of his hand, "You taste delicious," He smiled, pressing into her.

She could feel the hot hardness of his erection push into her, demanding attention of its own. But she had no time to react or worry over his size. He lifted her up against the wall and wrapped her legs around his hips. His mouth met with her breast and his tongue flicked over her nipple.

"Please… Gaara…" She groaned, needing that release again, "Please…"

He was more than happy to oblige and with a determined push, was completely enveloped by her. Hinata squeaked at his invasion, biting her lip to keep from screaming out. He filled her totally.

Gaara started a steady rhythm into her, soaking in the feeling of being inside of her. He knew if he started to fast he wouldn't last very long. She was so tight and wet, he couldn't stand it.

In and out. In and out.

He pushed harder and faster, the thumping against the wall growing more pronounced. Hinata held onto him, leaning her back flush against the wall to keep from getting shaken too much.

His rhythm became more frantic as he started to reach his peak. As for Hinata, she could already start to feel that tingle growing in her toes. She was close to orgasm already when he lowered his head once more to tease her breast with his mouth.

Harder. Faster. Wetter.

They were both desperate now, ready for release that they needed so badly. They were both sweating and sticking from their efforts.

So close. So close.

The tingle reached her stomach.

Then her chest.

Then her head. Even her ears felt like they had been shocked with electricity. Her head floated above the clouds and her breathing stopped for a short moment.

Somewhere on the other side she could hear a muffled grunt of satisfaction.

She came down from her high for the second time that night. Gaara was still holding on to her with gentle love in his eyes when he carried her to the bed and drew the covers over her naked, flushed body.

Hinata sighed with content.

"That was amazing," He cooed at her, stroking her dampened hair from her face.

She nodded silently in agreement, too exhausted to speak. As he continued to stroke her hair, her eyelids became heavy with fatigue. She realized it must be much too late for her by now, but she didn't regret what they had done. Gaara had been right… she _did_ need to feel love. Even if only for a night.

When she was fast asleep, Gaara gathered his clothes and replaced them on his body. The day had been long and the sex had exhausted what energy he had left. It was time for bed. He clicked the door shut as quietly as he could and headed down the same hallways he had taken earlier that night.

He rounded a corner, just a few doors from his room when he ran straight into someone. They both stumbled back and when Gaara looked up he saw dark hair and red streaks on their face, "Kiba…? What are you doing out so late?"

Kiba stared at him confused and suspicious, "I was hungry. You?"

Gaara thought for a moment. What he and Hinata had shared was private and special. It wasn't to be ruined by anyone, especially not by someone who most likely thought of her as a sister.

"Thirsty,"

"Hmm…" But it must have been a satisfactory answer for Kiba nodded goodnight and headed down the hallway and disappeared into his room.

Gaara smiled at himself and continued down his own pathway, entering his bedroom, closing the door, and falling into bed with a sigh.

…

…

…

.com/imgres?q=gaara+shippuden+sexy&hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1024&bih=677&tbm=isch&tbnid=y89yVtq5FVJ3cM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=UsEDW6RdSua-IM&w=800&h=600&ei=iK5MTuesKYzogQea98SMBw&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=452&page=1&tbnh=119&tbnw=169&start=0&ndsp=22&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:0&tx=56&ty=33

.com/imgres?q=gaara+shippuden+sexy&hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1024&bih=677&tbm=isch&tbnid=AE6pLYXQmYu0OM:&imgrefurl=.org/anime-wallpaper-gaara-of-the-desert/&docid=ywOKJ5jTuedhEM&w=1280&h=1024&ei=iK5MTuesKYzogQea98SMBw&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=230&page=1&tbnh=126&tbnw=158&start=0&ndsp=22&ved=1t:429,r:11,s:0&tx=56&ty=44


End file.
